


Answer the Question

by bookwormweirdy101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Fluff, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormweirdy101/pseuds/bookwormweirdy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a little piece of folded paper could affect your life so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot with the Teen Wolf characters that I've been kicking around for awhile.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles is brought out of his day dream in Economics by a folded piece of paper that smacks him in the face. Stiles blinks a few times before glancing around the room, brown eyes pausing at Lydia, who's taking notes for the next chapter in Calculus 2, not at all focused on Econ or Mr. Finstocks rambles, so Stiles rules her out as the person who threw the note. His eyes then pause and catch on Derek Hale, who's intently staring--glaring his mind politely points out--in all of his bad boy biker get up. Derek glances at the folded paper and mimes opening it. Stiles raises an eyebrow, but then gives in and complies with Dereks demands, slowly unfolding the paper.  
The paper, when back to its original size, has a simple question with checkboxes with 'answers' for Stiles to chose from. In the corner of the paper, Stiles spots Dereks chicken scratch signature with a little heart at the end. A light flush overcomes Stiles' cheeks. He quickly glances up from the little question and looks at Derek from under his eyelashes. Derek is still staring and his ears mirror Stiles cheeks, red and darkening by the minute.  
Stiles forces himself to focus back on the paper or end up staring at Derek until Mr. Finstock yells at him. With his focus back on the question, ' How does Friday at 6:30 pm for dinner at Sally's sound?', Stiles puts a little 'x' in the first option, a simple yes, and doodles little hearts around the paper. After Stiles is satisfied with the amount of hearts now littering the paper, he decides to wait until the end of class, only 10 minutes away, to give Derek back the note and his answer.  
The time feels like it takes a small eternity, making Stiles squirm in his chair, ready to jump up and just throw the note back in Dereks face. However, Stiles contains himself, but just barely, and the bell rings. Stiles hurriedly packs his Econ things away and turns to where Derek is sitting. Stiles hands him the note, making sure his fingers brush up against Dereks, smiling shyly.  
Before Stiles can say anything to Derek, Lydia comes over and drags Siles away so they can get to Calculus 2, which is all the way on the other side of the school--"because I will NOT be late this time because you and Derek were making lovey-dovey eyes at one another"--making Stiles flush a deeper red. He has the presence of mind to turn back to Derek and make eye contact with him. Noticing that Derek has opened the paper and is smiling with his bunny teeth out for all to see, Stiles grins back. Making sure he has Dereks attention, Stiles makes the 'call me' gesture, before waving at Derek goodbye. Derek nods, his ears now no longer burning red, and turns around to get to his next class as well. Now satisfied with himself, Stiles turned forward and zones back into the argument Lydia is making about the benefits if being ahead of the course work for what feels like the billionth time. A final thought being that the date will go well.  
.  
.  
.  
It does.  
7 years later they get married and it's blissful to say the least.


End file.
